


Bastille

by Chocobofever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Human Breeding, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Perverted!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobofever/pseuds/Chocobofever
Summary: The war is over and civilians just want to forget. Warning: Its really perverted, read at own risk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I'm almost ashamed to admit its my brain that came up with this. I hope you, er, enjoy?

The facility is not spoken of. It's existence is not a secret exactly, but people prefer to forget. Not many want to think about the war that wrecked their lands and the soldiers that fought in it. Too many mistakes. Too many deaths.

Bastille, the facility where in the soldiers of the old reside now, is out of the way and deliberately forgotten.

.

.

Only not as forgotten as people wish to believe.

“Hatake-san and Tenzo-san have returned. Do you wish me to issue a consequence for their tardiness?”

“No,” says Danzo after a moment of thought.

He is one of the few who remember, remember and utilize. He understands that ‘peace’ is but what we call the calm that comes before the storm and when it hits, Danzo intends to be ready.

Still, despite his best efforts, Konoha shinobi are almost extinct. It is only their recent success in the reproductive program that has allowed Danzo the peace of mind to send important specimen like Hatake Kakashi away. Just thinking of it, the little baby soldiers being nurtured and trained in the scien- er, pedagogic department, immediately puts Danzo in a lighter mood.

 

"You're late," snaps the female gate keeper. Her eyes, enhanced by thick layers of mascara added to the lashes, shoot daggers at the two operatives dragging their feet through the entrance.

Kakashi shows her the finger as they pass.

“Senpai,” says Tenzo chidingly, jogging after him.

All Kakashi wants is a warm shower and a skilled lover, only somehow they managed to arrive in the middle of the bloody night when nobody will be up to care for his needs. In his head he counts the hours until morning. What can he do? Go to one of the booths and hope for a miracle? Kakashi grimaces, adjusting his pants so they wouldn't chafe against his dick. 

“And don’t forget to turn in your report within the hour!” the gate keeper shouts after them.

“Do you think we should do it for once, senpai?” asks Tenzo, finally catching up to Kakashi.

“You do it if you want.”

“You know they need the mission leader’s signature on it.”

Kakashi’s visible eye curves. Briefly he considers the merits of making his kohai suck his balls, but he'd still had to wait for a breeder to unlock his cock ring before he can come. Fuck his life. “I wouldn’t tell on you for forging my signature,” Kakashi hears himself say.

Tenzo sags visibly. Kakashi almost feels bad for him. “Please be serious, senpai. I had good credit rating before I started taking missions with you.”

“I’ll take you out to ramen.”

“ _Not_ the problem here.”

 

It’s nearly an hour later that Kakashi looks at himself in the mirror and confirms that he’s managed to scrub most of the filth off. His skin feels raw, but warm. He throws the towel, now damp, over his shoulder and makes his way out of the shower area, not bothering to turn on the lights. That’s when he hears it.

The sound of running water.

Kakashi turns his head slowly. He looks for the source, only for his eyes to land on the service nook a couple paces ahead. Instantly perking, he dances his way to it, poking his head through the doorway. The nook is dark, but light streams in through the three holes in the wall, about a meter and a half apart and barely large enough to allow one’s fist to pass through. The rush of water is now more apparent and Kakashi absently realizes its the sound of someone washing their hands.

It’s almost thirty in the morning. Who's insane enough to be up at this time? Ready to find out, Kakashi pulls at his prick a few times to make sure it is standing up proudly, before approaching the wall. As he's leaning into it, the faucet on the other side turns off.

“A little late for that, isn’t it?”

Mature, but not old, Kakashi muses. Male. Anywhere from 17 to 30 years old. The small clues come together in his mind, painting an alluring picture.

“I don’t know,” Kakashi drawls, cheek against the wood. His lips twitch in a small grimace as he leans a bit too much to the right, causing his prick to chafe against the edge. The holes really have not been secured well enough considering people put their most sensitive parts through them. “You’re up, aren’t you?”

“No, but you certainly are.” The breeder sounds amused. Then his voice drops. “I’m sorry, but I don’t actually serve in that respect. I only used this bathroom because it’s the one closest to the sleeping quarters. Come back in the morning, I’m sure somebody will be more than happy to take care of you.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” says Kakashi, aghast.

“It’s not my fault you assumed.”

Kakashi's balls feel about to burst.Maybe they are. Kakashi isn't naive enough to think Danzo would fight fair in that aspect. He'd call it  _encouragement,_ as if the fighters weren't sexually active enough without fearing actual damage to their manhood.

Nobody knows exactly what Orochimaru puts in the pills that the fighters are forced to consume, well, not forced, they wouldn't have won the war without a little bit of help to make their numbers individually stronger, but Kakashi's been in the program long enough to remember the early prototypes did not make him feel like this. A bit on the horny side perhaps, but at least he'd been able to focus. And goddamn one can't get the cock ring off even in an emergency. Kakashi _has tried._ When he complained about it, Danzo suggested he cut his cock off, which almost resulted in Kakashi strangling their esteemed leader.

“Listen, breeder," Kakashi says, going for his most reasonable, travel-weary voice. "I just came from this long and gruesome mission...”

“I said no to Uchiha Itachi after his whole clan had been wiped out. So unless you can come up with something better, I wouldn’t bother.”

Damn it. Kakashi breaths out, thinking of a plan B. "I'm handsome?" Is all he can come up with, but at least the breeder laughs. Kakashi considers it a partial success. “And ANBU. You know? Special forces. ANBU captain actually, if that makes a difference. You people care about that stuff, don’t you.”

"Some do," the breeder admits.

“And if you want, I can...” Kakashi winces. Bad idea, bad idea, but he can't come up with anythign else. "Arrange it to be repeat exposure.” It's the first time he's offered to make someone pregnant in exchange for a simpel blow job, but he considers it a testament to his level of desperation. Kakashi is pretty sure he will have to knife himself if the breeder says no, anything to make the erection go away.

In that moment a third person walks in on Kakashi’s side, looking up in surprise when he sees the fighter against the wall.

"Hatake-sama, you too? I just woke up feeling real itchy and thought, well, I'm feeling lucky tonight, I think I'll have a look, only I didn't really expect to run into someone at three o’clock in the morning! And..."

"Out!" barks Kakashi. The other fighter takes an immediate step back, the smile on his lips slipping. “Out,” Kakashi growls again and finally the wide-eyed—And no doubt weaker of them two, if they were to fight it out—Fighter backs out of the nook, hands raised and muttering something about a booth down the hall. Kakashi doesn’t care, as long as he _gets the hell out of there._ It’s only when the last of him disappears that Kakashi remembers the breeder and his heart jumps. “Hey, breeder? Are you still there? Please tell me you’re still there.”

“Hatake.... Sama?” says the breeder.

Kakashi sags in relief. “Yeah. Not the ‘sama’ thing, but yeah.” He usually hates using his father’s name, but this time he's desperate enough to be grateful if it gets him somewhere.

“Do you remember a blonde boy? He... Once thought it would be a great idea to climb up the watch tower.”

A memory nudges Kakashi’s mind. The watch tower, standing in the center of Bastille’s grandesque in-house yard, is one impressive construction with its fort-like stature and the thick electric fence surrounding it. Unlike most inmates, Kakashi has been up there and he knows its littered with Danzo's folk, keeping a careful eye on the people living below. But it's  “Not exactly...” The kind of thing Kakashi wants to contemplate with a hard on.

“You burst through the electric fence to get to him before they could shoot him down. Do you remember that?”

“Vaguely,” Kakashi answers. All he can think of is his balls and his cock and how they _ache_. And possibly the breeders mouth. Yes, he can think of the breeder's mouth, pink, hot and preferably encasing something fleshy and rod-like...

“Why? Why would you do something like that? You had burns all over your arms... It must have hurt something terrible.”

“A lapse of judgement, no doubt,” Kakashi says, before continuing quickly before the breeder could think to say something again. “Listen, as much as I love our little chat, little me is getting a teeny weeny bit impatient. Could you _please_ do something about it? I know all people die eventually but this is not the way I imagined I would go...”

Kakashi can hear a huff through the wall. His ears perk—Footsteps, getting closer. The mere notion has his toes curling.

“It’s just a hard on. It won’t kill you.”

“I’m dyyyiiing,” Kakashi moans as miserably as he can.

“I’m a teacher, I know for a fact you’re lying. I’ve never once had a student die after I told them to stop fondling themself in class.”

Teacher. Oh god. “You’d have to tell me to stop all the time," Kakashi says honestly.

The teacher remains quiet for a minute and then kakashi hears him sigh. Kakashi's pulse jumps and then the teacher is right on the other side. "Don't take this as encouragement." A click sounds and Kakashi's breath catches.

That’s the cock ring, deactivating. Before he knows it, there is a hand, warm and firm, slipping down his length to Kakashi's balls and _good god,_ his technique is _impeccable._

 _Teacher,_ Kakashi's mind supplies.

"It's purely to thank you for helping Naruto."

"I-I'll help Naruto... Anytime," Kakashi pants, arms trembling, only there is no way he is letting himself fall from his position.

The teacher laughs lowly. The sound sends heat right down to Kakashi’s gut. “Will you now?” he murmurs.

 

Kakashi comes sooner than any self respecting adult has the right to, but the orgasm leaves him feeling sleepy and most importantly, his balls feeling less like they’re about to explode, so he doesn’t quite find it in himself mind. He stumbles his way back to the sleeping quarters and there falls into bed, only to remember he forgot the towel.

Well, who cares.

The next morning he wakes up to Genma’s giddy exclamations that someone’s gotten lucky and how they’d best put together a searching party to figure out who owns the towel. You know, as an act of kindness. Never mind the fact all towels are owned by the facility. It still matters, the person might be out of their mind wondering where they’d left it!

Kakashi mentally flips him the finger and goes back to sleep. (If anyone asks, he’ll blame it on Tenzo.)

**Author's Note:**

> Short explanation of the world: 
> 
> So basically shinobi have been divided into breeders and fighters. Fighters were given drugs to make them stronger (with the unexpected side-effect of also making them horny) and breeders the kind that make them able to conceive and grow a baby inside of them. We can surmise that there weren't enough women around and this is why some men were also chosen to be breeders. 
> 
> To keep peace and order in the facility, fighters are given basically unlimited access to sexual relief. This also helps along the, erm, breeding aspect of things since only breeders have the bracelet that, when in close enough proximity to a fighter's cock ring, releases it. On the fighter's side, the service stations are pretty undisguised and porny, while the breeders', in order to encourage them to visit these stations and help the fighters out, are bathrooms, secluded spots in the hallways etc.
> 
> Young children live and are trained on the breeder's side. Breeders never leave the facility and only if they become fighters, will they have a chance to see the outside.
> 
> There are more perverted things that are implied, but I think I'll leave those for you to figure out. I don't want to scar the people who don't, lol.


End file.
